shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ursula Rose/Personality and Relationships
Personality While Ursula's full personally hasn't been seen yet, whenever she was revealed. She appeared to be extremely calm, cold and confident in her abilities. She easily was able to sit comfortably watching the destruction of countless marines and other bases throughout the East Blue during her conquest of the land. However, unlike most of the antagonists of the series, Ursula has shown that she is rather patience and often hides in the shadows. She commented that she waits for the golden opportunity to put something into action, this was seen several times during her campaigns of the East Blue. Often she would have left an island, in order to conquer an Island that would play a bigger role in her mastery stragety. Ursula, does seem to have a thing for younger pirates and has a strong sense of using these young pirates. Like Doflaimgo, Ursula thinks of power as the tool to gain what she wishes. She thinks of the strong and never of the weak, as shown that she easily would sacrifice a subordinate if she thinks of him or her as a deadweight. Ursula has shown to have a strong connection to family, she revealed this in her quest to get her sons back. Having a great love for her sons, like any mother she is willing to kill for it. Ursula doesn't seem to take insults to her family lightly either, as shown whenever on of her subordinates had commented that why go after the weak children of Jonathen D. Rose. Ursula easily snapped the unnamed subordinates neck, Ursula has a very cruel side. As she make a sadistic comment, to the members of the Jiang Pirates. One of her main traits is that she likes to tells other to "smile" whenever she is facing them, seeming to have a sick sense of humor. Ursula is rather a strong willed woman as well, not fearing the likes of Shiki or Gol D. Roger. Easily spitting on the ground whenever hearing these names, holding some kind of grudge against several pirates. Having a deep hate for the marines and those who wish to put harm onto her children. Ever the more haunting is that Ursula, can be somewhat sweet and kind to some. As shown whenever she had first invited the Jiang Crew officers to join her for tea and discussed an alliance. Ursula offered them gifts and many other treasures, she took a great interest in these young pirates. Nothing more has been revealed about her personality. Relationships Family Jonathen D. Rose While it is still unclear how Ursula and Jonathen had come to known each other, or the the true circumstances of his death haven't been revealed yet. Ursula was a very loving wife, she had somewhat a special love for Jonathen. She commented that whenever he had died, a piece of her heart had died with her. Ursula was very heartbroken by Jonathen's death, however she did go on without him. She did revealed to have a great love for him and seems to be very loyal to him, even in death. Alexander D. Rose Ursula had revealed to have a great love for her children, so this does reflect in the relationship she had with her son Alexander. She had commented that Alexander had never liked his father and hearing that he considered Whitebeard more of a father than anything else. It had enraged her to the point that she made a hole in the wall. Ursula and Alexander still haven't seen each other in years, assuming that his mother had died. Alexander and her relationship is still unclear, however Ursula has often sent her subordinates to check up on Alexander and his crew. Liotto D. Rose Ursula and Liotto have an unique relationship, Ursula had commented that Liotto was her beautiful child from birth. Liotto had appeared to be the one of the Rose children to know that Ursula is still alive. Liotto had seemed to have had one interaction with his mother and now both are allies. Ursula had commented that Liotto has to be her favor child, addressing as Iko (良い児, Literally Meaning "Good Boy"). Nothing more has been revealed, about the twos relationship. Crimson D. Rose Ursula had commented that she is rather disappointed in Crimson, revealing that she herself does have a hate for the marines. Crimson also has appeared to have cut his ties with Ursula and the rest of the family, hating the fact that one of her children is against her. Ursula appears to be extremely careful in choosing the methods to deal with Crimson, because he appears to be extremely angered by Ursula's actions in the East Blue. He commented that so many of his own comrades were killed during her conquest of the East Blue. Subordinates Much like Doflamingo, Ursula is still unknown if she has an official pirate crew. While all of her allies and subordinates address Usrula as Madame Ursula (女史ウルスラ, Joshi no Ursoula). As of late most of the time, she was seen only with her subordinates and allies. But what was discussed between Presley and Kuzu, he stressed that the "Madame" would be deeply disappoint in the likes of failure or rebellion. She seems to easily throw away her subordinates if they would fail her or she feels that they have no more worth to her. So many of her subordinates have a sense of fear and loyalty to her banner, but Ursula has shown to have great graduate to her subordinates. She often sings of their praises and rewards them with an island or such, also with her allies as well. She had first shown this side to the Jiang Pirates, giving them an island in the East Blue to claim as their own. Presley Popper Kuzu Gyoza Chum Lee Enemies Among her many years as a pirate and later as one of the Pirate Queens, Ursula has accumulated many powerful enemies. Aside from the likes of the marines and bounty hunters, Ursula seems to have a great rivalry with the likes of the Hakuri Pirates. She had acknowledged them as a fighting force, however she had commented that she thinks of Demetrius as a man full of himself. Regardless of how many allies he himself gains, Ursula also has revealed to have Smoker as an enemy as well. During her own days as a underworld broker, she had a brief confrontation with Donquixote Doflamingo and Crocodile. Still unknown as to what this outcome was, she commented that she left the underground business because of these two. Many assume that Ursula had retired from the business, but as observed by Presley is that he thought that Madame Ursula had a plan for these two. Still unclear as of now, but Doflamingo had said that he knows that the old woman has a few tricks up her sleeve. Shiki During her younger days, she had a strong rivalry with Shiki for a few reasons. The first was Shiki had insulted her husband and his crew, so easily string up trouble between the two. Also after the death of her husband, Ursula had taken over the fleet he commanded for some time. But after going into hiding to care for her children, she heard word of Shiki taking over the fleet. But as time went, Shiki and Ursula had little interaction with each other anymore. However, after reading about Ursula's conquest in the East Blue he commented that Madame Ursula is causing trouble again. He commented that he would wanted to get in on this action, so it was assumed that Shiki is starting to make plans to deal with Ursula. Gol D. Roger Naturally during the Roger Era and the King of the Pirates wasn't any stranger to those who wished to challenged him. Ursula seemed to have a bit of hate for him, wishing that her husband would have been the king of the pirates. However Ursula had commented that if it wasn't for Roger's execution, she wouldn't haven't become a pirate queen and even to the day. She had commented that she never liked that King of the Pirates, but she was present during his executing watching it from a far. Nothing more has been revealed, about their relationship due to Roger's passing. Edward Newgate In the beginning, Ursula had a bit of a crush on Edward but she had lost interest after meeting her husband. After the execution of Roger, Ursula had began to attack Whitebeard and his crew, thinking that he is the only one who knew where One Piece is. However, after Whitebeard's death she had attacked the crew and in hopes of enslaving the crew for her. However this had failed, because of Shanks and the Red Haired pirates stopping her. After Whitebeard's death, Ursula still shows no respect to the man and going so far as spitting on the ground at the very sound of his name. Charlotte Linlin After the Marineford War, Ursula had starting to make plans in attacking the Yonkos. Her main enemy is Charlotte Linlin and the Big Mom pirates, Ursula and Charlotte have been mutual enemies for years. They both had went into conflicts many times in trying to control islands all over the world, Ursula and Charlotte do seem to share so of the same qualities. However, both women lead some of the biggest and most diverse crews in the world. Nothing more has been revealed, however Presley had commented that in the end, Charlotte and Ursula are going to clash and one will come out the victor. Category:Inushima Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages